


Mama and Coach's Soulmate Day

by magical_octopus333



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And being really supportive of Bitty, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I just like the idea of Coach being able to pick up those little details, Plus being rather sappy and not having a great filter, Soulmate Day AU, Soulmates, always embarressing his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty is nervous about his first soulmate day, so Coach tells him about his first two soulmate days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama and Coach's Soulmate Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/gifts).



> This can be seen as a stand alone, but it does go in the same universe as my 'Soulmate Day Au Zimbits'

Bitty was nervous. So nervous, he had made a pie. Okay, two… The statistics don’t matter- cooking helps. So he kept himself busy the day before _It_.

 _It_ was in two days and he was terrified. His first Soulmate day, and a million ‘what-ifs’ were circling through his mind when he sat in his room.

What if he doesn’t have a soulmate? What if his soulmate doesn’t like him? What if his soulmate’s family doesn’t like Eric? What if Mama and Coach don’t like his soulmate. What if his soulmate isn’t a girl…

    Eric was freaking out and the only way he could figure out to deal with it is cooking. Mama and Coach went out earlier, his camera is out of battery, and his phone is, too. And he can’t get on the ice since the rink is being used today for a peewee hockey game. So, cooking is it. So what if he went a little overboard? He could always sell them or give them to neighbors as gifts…

___---___---___---___

    Mama and Coach came home late from their date night to hear a whirlwind of noise from the kitchen. They glanced at one another before advancing towards the kitchen, light still on. Of course, one could understand why they’d be concerned. It was past midnight- their movie ran long and traffic was terrible- and someone was in their kitchen. Coach reached for the baseball bat he left by the front door and proceeded to head towards the kitchen, Suzanne following behind him slowly.

    He held the bat in front of him and stopped, leaning against the wall by the kitchen doorway. He motioned for Suzanne to stay back. “I’ll go in first, Suzy, and figure this out. If I yell, get out. Alright?”. He whispered this, gripping the bat tightly. She nodded, glancing past to the door, partially ajar. Coach reached one hand and quietly placed it on the door. “One...two…”

    Coach pushed the door open and ran in with a yell- followed by a higher-pitched scream that Suzy recognized instantly.

    “Eric Richard Bittle,” she began as she entered the kitchen, “ why in tarnation are you up this… late…”

    Three. There were three pies on the kitchen counter. Beside that was a plate stacked high with two- _three_ types of brownies on it. And by the smell in the air, there had to be another pie in the oven. Her eyes drifted up to Dicky, head ducked down and arms wrapped around himself. She could see the tear streams running over flour-dusted cheeks. “Dicky?”

    Eric didn’t look up, recoiling into himself. He looked ashamed and- dare she say it- scared. “Dicky, we didn’t mean to scare you…” she whispered, reaching for her son… who flinched back, as if he expected her to… to…

    “Son, what's wrong?” Coach began. “Did an older boy-”

    “It's not anyone’s fault but mine, Coach…” Dicky replied. “ You don’t- it's just-...”

    “Soulmate day gotcha feelin’ freaked?” Coach said more than asked. Eric looked up, eyes wide and puffy. “How’d you know?” he asked, his voice quiet and choked up.

    Coach reached one hand to Eric’s shoulder and gently led him to the dining room table, flipping the light on as he went. They went to their seats, Suzy staring at her husband in confusion, as was Eric. Coach looked almost nervous. But he cleared his throat and began

    “Simple, son. The day before Soulmate day, I was freaked out. I thought all day whether or not she would like me. I went and I pushed myself into exercising, went past my limits trying not to think about it. Repression is what is called, right Suzy? Anyway, I ended up tripping while out running and fell against this bright white fence. Got a small concussion, but luckily it was summer break. I was dazed as I sat up from the grass when this girl comes running out.

    “Long blond hair and a light blue dress. I was dazed and head to filter was off, so I asked her, ‘Am I dead?’ before she could even ask if I was okay. She gave me a funny look and giggled. Eventually, I got my head back in play and apologized. She told me it was fine, that she was sorry for _me._ I got mighty confused for bout a moment, then another and finally asked why. She said, ‘cause ya ain’t gonna see your lady’. I was shocked by that and how my head hurt, and we’d had just moved down a month ago, so I didn’t know her.

“ I had a mind to just head off, but she began rambling about how my brain was catawampus in my citified head, looking as nervous as a long tailed cat in room of rocking chairs. And since I was still certified Yankee, I grabbed her arm and got her attention. Saw the deepest brown eyes, and I thought to myself, those eyes are like dark chocolate.

“Now, that filter was still off, so I said that thought out loud and her cheeks turned the color of strawberries. I stuttered off an apology, and she waved it off, reaching down to my head and moving it gently. She told me, ‘I really hope ya ain’t bleedin- not like I’d be able to see it in your hair…’. When I was younger, son, my hair was bright red, and in that moment my cheeks almost matched it.

“Eventually, after a while, I went home and told my folks what happened. Had to take a pill so I wouldn’t fall asleep for that next day. During soulmate day, I was awake in my own body, and bored. So, I went walking through the neighborhood and came across that house with the brightest white fence and saw that girl again, sitting sadly on her front porch swing, swaying back and forth. Went up to her and we chatted.

“Came next year, we were good friends and I was careful that time around for Soulmate day. And I woke up to pink- a lot of pink. I woke up early, and slipped out of the house quickly and saw that white fence. I was in her PJ’s still, but I went back to my house, running in pink PJ's that soulmate day. Got to my house and slipped in with the key from under the mat. Went up to my room to see me- well, not _me_ but her in my bed. That’s how I knew your mom was the one for me.

"Now, son, don’t tell the boys on the team, but I wept, sitting next to her on the bed. I was so happy… I have only wept so hard two other times, really. When you were born and that one other time…  I was so happy… until I remembered I had went to bed that night… indecent. When your mother woke up-” “Honey-” “-she woke up and pulled the blanket away-” “Richard _-_ “ “-and she said-” “ _Richard!”_

Coach looked up at his wife with wide eyes, his smile shrinking before spreading,  ducking down slightly. He looked up to see Eric, laughing with his cheeks glowing and smile spread across his cheeks. The tears had turned happy and Coach felt himself tearing up slightly.  Suzanne was glaring at him, until she heard Dicky laugh brightly. Then she huffed as sigh and shook her head at the ceiling. “Dicky, it's okay to be a little freaked out about this”, Suzanne said, one hand touching Eric’s shoulder gently. “I bet whoever your soulmate is, they’ll love you once they meet you.  And you should have better luck with the in laws than your pa did. My parents were not fond of him for running out of the house early in the morning and scaring the jeebies out of them. But I bet your soulmate will feel so lucky to have you as a soulmate.”

Coach nodded, watching as Dicky smiled at Suzy.  “And we will like her if you do.” She finished, broad smile on.

 

    It was small and hard to notice, but Coach saw it. A flinch at the use of ‘her’. Suzanne didn’t seem to see it as she was still smiling brightly. Eric’s smile flickered a little, and he could see it was forced- like Coach’s was when Suzy’s parents insulted him when they met him. She could be a bit oblivious to small tells, like this.

    “Or him. But I will tell them about what’ll happen if they break your heart, regardless of who they are.” Coach said, standing up from the table. Eric’s head had snapped up when he heard what Coach said and registered it. Suzanne looked surprised and began to ramble a bit- but Eric wasn’t paying attention. Dicky was staring at his dad as he went into the kitchen.

    “Promise?” he whispered. He didn’t think his father would hear him, but to his surprise, Coach turned around and replied, “Of course! I ain’t lettin’ nobody break my boy’s heart, regardless of what’s in their pants.”

    Eric looked down before looking back up, tears building up and a smile. “Thanks, dad…”

    “That’s part of the Dad code, Eric. Now come on, let’s put those pies and brownies away..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was fluffy for readers and that you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
